Grandson of a rift horse
by Arsao Tome
Summary: It's like my 'Son of the Wild Horse' story but, Ranma's Lily's father and it Private Bets #10, 35 years later.
1. Chapter 1

**Grandson of the Wild Horse**

 **Reason for this story:** _I have been thinking about this one and of course with me, I'm always thinking about stories and ideas no one has thought about before. Like Ranma is Harry's biological father; well in this one, he is Harry's grandfather. Unlike the one where he was Harry's father, I'm not going to bore you Ranma's story read: 'Private Bet's #10' and add 35 years to him. That's his story, now enjoy this one._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

( _FWF Stampede, Untamed Stallion. Between the Moon and Earth_ )

Admiral Ranma Saotome, was in his office looking out to the Earth. He had just visited, his daughter; Lily in a chamber. He smirked, as he remembered what she told him. 'You have a grandson. He needs your help,' there was someone at his door. "Come." He said, it was his first mate, Alya. "What's up?"

"Are you going to see him?" She said.

"Yeah he needs me, Alya. No one gets left behind."

"Alright, I'll tell the others."

"Also, see if you can hasten Lily's healing."

"We'll work on it." Ranma nodded and grabbed his jacket. They both walked out of his office and on to the bridge. "Ladies, I'm heading planetside." He headed to the lift, "Alya you have the bridge."

"Sir!" So, Ranma went planetside.

* * *

( _Hogwarts kitchens_ )

Harry Potter was sighing, once again he was treated like a leaper all because his name had came out of a pathetic cup. 'Now what do I do?' He thought, just then there was a flash of light. He looked over to see a man with black hair, blue-gray eyes and dressed in a gray and black under armor, black cargo pants and boots and a red flack jacket.

"Well, you look like me five years ago." He said.

"Who are… How did…?"

"Name's Ranma Saotome kid, you kiddo are my descendant."

"Your what?"

"Mm hmm, you are my grandson."

"You Don't Look Like Charlus Potter!"

"I'm not, Lily Evans is my child."

"But…"

"Petunia is my step-daughter."

"Oh," then it hit Harry. "You Mean That Horse Faced Bitch Is Not Even Related To Me?"

"No, as a matter of fact, talk to me I want to get to know my grandson." So Harry told Ranma his life story. Of course, Ranma's eyebrow started to twitch, "how would you like to be trained by a true goddess of magic?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll even give you back to your mother."

"She's alive?"

"Duh, but your headmaster and I need to have a discussion." They left.

* * *

( _Hogwarts, Great Hall, next morning_ )

Everyone were enjoying breakfast with the other two schools there with them. The one person missing was Harry, of course people started talking about him. Not showing his face because he cheated his way into the tournament. That was when the doors were kicked opened. Everyone looked over to see whom it was, there was an Asian man dressed in a full military uniform. Snape stood up and started to speak. "Who are you?" He demanded, he was suddenly picked up by the throat.

"My Name is of no consequence to a dead man!" He said, Dumbledore drew his wand but it suddenly flew from his hand and a teen caught it. Karkarov stood up to attack and the man slammed him to a wall holding him there. Just then a broadsword pinned him to the wall through his shoulder. "Snape, my daughter's so called friend." Everyone gasped, Dumbledore was shocked.

"Excuse me sir, but Thomas Evans is…" He said.

"Her Step-father," said the man. "I am her biological father." Dumbledore went pale along with McGonagall. That meant, "Petunia is Not Lily's biological sister, she's her step-sister. Her magic had to come from somewhere, right?" With that, he threw Snape to a wall shattering his shoulder blades and knocking him out. "With Lily not being able to be there for Harry, I'm taking over as his guardian. There's nothing you can do about it, well there is but you gonna die before you can do anything. My grandson will Not be coming back here after this year."

"But he needs his magical education!" Said Dumbledore.

"I'll take care of that."

"No, You Won't!" Dumbledore pull out another wand, "AVADA-!"

 **BANG!**

 **SPLAT!**

The world's greatest wizard's head decorated the wall behind them. "Anyone else?" He said, with a smoking, large caliber handgun. Everyone shook their head, "good. Harry, you can come in now." Just then a ground of young people along with a beautiful redhead came walking into the Great Hall, they were all dressed in cadet uniforms. A young man had walked up to the man with the redhead. He had black hair and green eyes, was dressed like the rest of the cadets and didn't have on his glasses.

The cadet uniforms were white with gold trim, the girls were wearing skirts and the guys; slacks. "Go sit with the Hufflepuffs?" Harry nodded, so they did with the man and woman walking over to the main table. "We are the 'Free Worlds Academy'. I am the headmaster; Admiral Ranma Saotome and this is my deputy, Vice-admiral Ayla Saotome." They sat down to have breakfast with the others.

* * *

Later Harry was looking out at the lake, when Ron and some of the others showed up. "So the traitor shows his face!" He said.

"Oh look," said Harry. "A pack of weasels, why should I give a damn about you and your pack?"

"Because We Were…"

"Let me cut you off about the lie you about to spew. You are a fucking asshole for one. Two, you are a coward, three the only reason we were friends was because you were getting paid and now those checks are stopping. My grandfather blew your benefactor's head clean off, I mean you need to talk to someone about you getting paid, talk to him."

Ron got so mad that he was about to attack Harry when he moved like lightning punching Ron right in the face. Ron grabbed his nose and dropped to his knees, "GET HIM!" He yelled, just then a flash bang grenade was in the air and exploded blinding them and they were all knocked out. Harry was touched by someone, it was a beautiful young woman. She looked like she was from Brazil, had long black hair and amber eyes. She was around six feet tall and filled out the cadet uniform nicely.

"You okay Harry?" She said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, "let's tell the Headmaster." So they do and Ranma wasn't of the happiness.

* * *

( _Headmistress' office_ )

"What is going on, Headmistress McGonagall? My student and grandson was attacked by one of YOUR students!" He said.

"Mr. Weasley is being punished as we speak, Admiral Saotome." She said.

"And how is he being punished. No Hogsmeade? No dessert for a month? Point loss? This Is Serious! If it were the other way around, you would've forced me to court martial Harry just so you can get him back! Right?" McGonagall cursed Albus's existence once again. "Now, here's what I want or we'll see if the cup will really kill the champions if I take my charge and leave this pathetic school. Mr. Weasley will be thrown in prison for 18 months for assault."

"But, He's Just A Boy!"

"Okay, then his parent will go and Harry gets to choose. Then, Mr. Weasley can not interact with him ever again. No letters, no talking, no nothing he tries, he dies. Lastly, a formal apology, from his family and from Hogwarts itself for letting this happen." McGonagall gulped, just then the Floo had activated and outsteped a man wearing a bad suit and a bowler hat. He was with a woman who thought she was a toad. They just walked into the office like they owned the place.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Said the man.

"Dead," said McGonagall.

"Who killed him?" Said the toad, wanting to send anyone to Azkaban.

"I Did!" Said Ranma as he stood up and glared at them. "Who are you to interrupt this meeting?"

"I am Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic."

"I am Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary for the Minister!" Ranma just rolled his eyes.

"So, 'pencil pushers' who haven't seen battle a single day of their lives?"

"How Dare You?" Screamed Dolores, just then guns were pointed at her and Fudge.

"Like I said, 'pencil pushers'. My school is a military academy, want to make something of it?" Fudge quickly started to shake his head no. "Good now," he sat back down. "What do you want?"

"We wanted to know about Potter and how he was going to be punished."

"OVER WHAT?" Fudge started to cower.

"His a-attack on a p-pureblood family."

"There won't be any punishment on my Grandson or so help me you'll be out of a job!"

"G-Grandson? You don't look like Charlus Potter!"

"I Am Lily Evans' Father, You Ass!" That was when Fudge paled. But, Umbridge spoke up.

"You Can't Be," she said. "I killed Thomas Evans!" Everyone looked at her, like 'really?' She realized what she just said and was as pale as Fudge.

"Well one, I am her biological father. Two, I am calling in a citizens arrest. Enjoy Azkaban 'Toadie'!" Aruros came in and took her away.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Great Hall, lunchtime)

All the students were eating when Aurors had stormed in, "I wonder what's going on now?" Said Harry, just then the aurors had went to his table. One of them was Lucius Malfoy.

"You did it now Potter!" He said, just then everyone heard guns charging up and pointed at their heads.

"STEP AWAY FROM CADET POTTER!" Said one of them, "NOW!"

"How Dare You? Do You Pathetic Muggles Know Just Who I Am?" Just then the aurors he brought with him were downed and injured.

"Yes." Just then Ranma had came up behind Lucius.

"That's why they have standing orders to 'shoot to kill' you Malfoy!" He said, he drew a huge broadsword and rested it on Luci's Adam's Apple. "I will slice it in half! Back OFF!" Lucius started to back away and was about to leave when he quickly turned around to fire on Ranma when his attack just bounced off and Ranma threw a dagger at his head.

It cut his cheek making him bleed, "if you're going to kill me make sure I don't have a runesword with a goddess than loves me more than life itself." He held up a hand, "you might just burn." He snapped his fingers and Lucius's opened wound started to catch fire and set him on fire. The aurors that he brought with him tried to put him out but it wasn't working.

"YOU BASTARD!" Screamed Draco.

"You Want To Burn Also, You Little Shit?" Ranma growled Draco quickly backed off, Snape wasn't there and the admiral wasn't impressed with him. Draco quickly sat back down. "Angela, could you come down and take these pathetic wizards out of my sight please?" Just then a very beautiful blond woman had came down she had blue eyes and was dressed in white, gold and black armor, black boots with white armor over them, black gloves with armor over them, a halo attached on her head and mechanical wings on her back. She flew over to Ranma to give him a kiss.

"Halo Admiral," she said with a touch of French in her voice. Her arms around his neck.

"Angel? The aurors?" He said.

"Oh right." So she had used her powers and sent them to a hospital. "What do you want done with him?" Pointing to Malfoy.

"I couldn't care less." Angela nodded and sent him into the Black Lake. "How's Lily?"

"She's completely healed and resting." They went to Harry and she sat down next to him. Who was a red as an apple. She felt something dark coming from him. It was coming from his scar. Just then Ranma got a message.

"Yes Fareeha?" He said, "yes she's planetside. By my side, why?" Just then a portal had opened up in the middle of the Great Hall. Out stepped a woman dressed in armor. It was blue and gold and made her look like a bird of prey. She took the helmet off and under it was a very beautiful dark skinned woman with long black hair and brown eyes with markings around the right eye. She started to scan the room and saw her admiral and quickly stood at attention.

Ranma pointed to where Angela was and she quickly went right to her. He facepalmed, then he went back to discussing things with the other headmasters. That was when 'Moody' spoke up. "How powerful is a student from your school?" He said, Ranma took a sip of orange juice from his goblet.

"I don't see how that any of your business Moody."

"I'm Making It My Business! As You Had Taken the 'Boy Who Lived' From Hogwarts!"

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO DO IT TOO! Watch who you are speaking to!" 'Moody' quickly stood and Ranma snapped his fingers and guns were pointed at him.

"Target's painted sir!" Said Fareeha.

"He twitches wrong, turn him into Swiss Cheese!" Ranma continued to eat breakfast and drink his OJ. Knowing he was going to die 'Moody' put his wand away. Then Ranma signaled and the soldiers put their weapons away. 'Moody' was about to attack Ranma when a blast knocked him back and out.

* * *

Later, Harry had started going to classes with Pharah and Angela as bodyguards. Once they came up on Snape's room and was about to walk in when everyone were stopped. By a young woman with short red hair and heterochromia, her right eye was red and her left eye was blue. She was in a black bodysuit, boots and a white trench coat. She was lanky, had a pack of something on her back with hoses connected to the backs of her hands.

"Well, hi there! Cen chaoi a bhfuil tu? Students," she said. "Please come in." Everyone walked in, Ron grumbled.

"A damn Irish Muggle Bitch!" He mumbled., just then she heard him.

"Well, Mr. Weasley if'n ya got something ta say. Say It!" She said, Ron gulped and stayed quiet. The class started and it was the first potions class Harry enjoyed.

* * *

Later, Hermione wanted to talk to Harry and saw she was talking to Fareeha. "I just want to talk to him. To apologize," then they heard someone behind them.

"There's nothing to forgive." He said, they looked over. It was Harry, "she's been by my side for a while. The only reason why she wouldn't be, is because someone is stopping her."

"So, what do we do?" Asked Fareeha.

"I've talked to my Grandfather about you joining us." They looked at him.

"What did he say?" Asked Hermione.

"I agreed, so I talked to your parents and told them you'd get a good education. Both magical and mundane." They saw Ranma walking up to them. "You going to get out that armor Amari?" Fareeha blushed, she tapped a button on her gauntlet and the armor started to release from her body. Underneath, she was in a white bodysuit with black and gray trim and black boots. Her hair was black, shoulder length and had gold beads at the ends.

She then saluted to Ranma, who saluted back. "I see, Harry's healthy." He chuckled as Fareeha blushed. "As you were Amari. So, this is the best friend?"

"Yeah Gran'da, Hermione Granger." Said Harry.

"I did want to meet her. Ranma Saotome-Kaosu, nice to meet the genius in my grandson's cliq."

"Well, I wouldn't call it a 'cliq' gran'da."

"True, three people do not make a cliq. I met your parents Miss Granger, they said as long as you are protected and you wait till you're 18 to make them grandparents," she blushed.

"WE'RE TOO YOUNG TO DO THAT!" She said flusteredly.

Ranma chuckled, "I know you are. I'm sure they know you are. But, your mother is like mine and James Potter; Pranksters."

"Gran'da?"

"Hmm?"

"Is my mum really alive?"

"Yeah, she resting right now. She does, want to see you. She's seen pictures of you."

"How did she get pics of Harry?" Asked Hermione.

"Lorraine," said Fareeha.

"Lorraine?" Asked Harry and Hermione. Just then a young woman with a huge camera appeared out of nowhere. She was dressed in a white dress uniform, black stockings and boots.

"Hello, Harry." She said, as she took a picture of them.

"Wait you were taking pics of me? For mom?" Lorraine went over and hugged him.

"Yep," she said as she kissed him on the temple.

"Will I be able to see her?"

"Yeah," said Ranma. "She wants to see you."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the 'Untamed Stallion' a young woman was walking on the ship want to see the Earth in space. 'Wow,' she thought. She had shoulder length red hair in a braided ponytail, green eyes and dressed in white scrubs and black slippers.

Just then, Ayla had went up to her. "How are you feeling, Lady Potter?" She said.

"I'm fine now, thanks to the medic crew. Are my father and son still on Terra?" She said.

"Yes, Lady Potter."

"Call me Lily, please. I mean you are my Step-Mother."

"Alright, Lily. They should be coming up by tonight."

* * *

Later, Ranma, Angela, Fareeha and Harry went upto the Stallion. "Well here we are." Said Ranma, "follow me. We'll go see your mum." So they went to meet up with Lily.

They walked into the Officer's Lounge called; 'Hanamura'. It looked like a tea shop and grill. To the far right, they saw her. She was now dressed in a polo shirt, slacks and slippers. Harry saw her and she saw him and they had tears in their eyes. He went over to her and they hugged each other tightly. "My son, my sweet, sweet boy." She sobbed.

"Mum," he cried.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ranma, Lily and Harry were talking about what had happened to him. Everything that Dumbledore did was an epic fail. "If he was on the FWC he'd be thrown in a wood chipper," Ranma said, he put a stick of pocky in his mouth.

"Dad," said Lily.

"Did I lie?"

"Well, no."

"I do see where you are coming from Lils."

"Mum, Gran'da's saying everything we already know." Said Harry, "Dumbledore was a failure at everything."

"Well, you are right." She sighed, "we need to get 'Padfoot' a trial."

"Let me handle it, he'll be tried by the Free Worlds Council." Said Ranma.

"Who's all in the FWC?" Asked Harry.

"Well let's see, Dragon kin, Elves, Dwarves, Oni, Light Beings, Felinoids, Angels, Devils, Kitsunes, Every type of Fae, the Japanese Diet, the UN itself and ICMC." Harry was amazed at all of these beings that were in the FWC.

"Whoa," he said. Ranma handed them both a book over the FWC. "Hey, would you mind if I were to go out with one of these beings?"

"Just as long as you're happy." Said Ranma, "right Lily?"

"Yes, as long as you are happy." She said. Harry had seen a very beautiful young woman. She had long red hair and beautiful green eyes. She was dressed in robes and had dragon wings and a tail.

"How about her?" They looked at the picture.

"You sure?" Said Ranma, Harry nodded. "Well, you two aren't related."

"Huh?"

"That's your step-aunt, Alya's daughter Cressimi. Would you like to meet her?"

"Sure."

"Okay," he tapped his communicator. "Cressi?"

[ _Yeah dad?_ ] said a very cute voice.

"Could you come to Hanamura? Someone wants to meet you."

[ _On the way._ ] She walked into the lounge, if she was beautiful in a picture, she was gorgeous in real life. Her hair was to her waist and copper, her eyes were like his, emerald green, she had a cute little nose, a light dusting of freckles, on her face, slightly pointed ears, red wings and tail, and was in an FWC T-shirt, shorts, tights and heels.

She smiled as she saw Ranma and grabbed him in a huge hug. "Hi, Dad!" She said, then she saw Lily. "Nice to see you up and around." She hugged Lily.

"Good to see you too Cressi." Said Lily, "this is my son. Your nephew, Harry." Cressi looked at Harry and instantly fell in love with him.

"Hello Harry," she said. She went over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and sat on his lap. "Face it, Tiger, you just hit the jackpot."

"Wow," said Ranma. "I did not expect this, why don't you two go and get to know each other a little better and we'll handle Sirius's trial?"

"Okay," said Harry and they left.

"I'm with you dad," said Lily. "I didn't expect that either. Should I be getting a shotgun?"

"No, Cressi can behave."

* * *

( **Hogwarts; the next morning** )

Harry was floating, he was in love. Neville had seen him float in. "What's up Harry?" He asked.

"Oh, I had a date last night."

"With who?"

"Nice girl, beautiful green eyes, shoulder length red hair, cute little freckles."

"You went out with Ginny?"

"No, she has red and gold dragon wings and tail."

"Dragon wings and tail?"

"Yeah, she's my step-aunt." Just then she came down in a cadet's uniform.

"Your step-aunt?" Then they heard her.

"Yep, so it's okay." She said as she wrapped her arms around Harry. Her description didn't do her justice. She was shapely, like an hourglass. Her tail wrapped around Harry's waist. "Name's Cressimi, call me Cressi."

"Wow," said Neville. "I'm Neville…"

"Longbottom? Heard of you, basically, you're Hari-kun's right hand."

"Uh, yeah."

"Nice to meet you." She snuggled into Harry. The three of them had walked into the great hall.

* * *

( **Great Hall** )

Everyone looked over to see Harry, Neville and a young woman with wings and a tail. They were in shock.

"Who is that?"

"She's beautiful."

"What's she doing with Potter?" Just then Draco had got up and gone over to them. Harry and Cressi just sighed.

"I'm…" He started.

"A loser?" Said Cressi, "yes we all know."

"How dare you? Creature!" Cressi suddenly grabbed the little punk by the neck and lifted him in the air.

"Put Me Down!" He said, then Ranma stood up and went over.

"Give him to me." He said and she did. His iron grip was around Draco throat. "You are pissing me off Malfoy!" He pulled him to his face, "your head master's dead! Your godfather's been healed! Your father's been silenced! What more can you do? Attack me? Call your, beloved Dark Lord? Please, he won't stand a chance against us! So, I'd suggest you back off, leave my grandson and whomever he's with, alone or you're going to join your father." He put the little turd down and he scurried away. But not before he made the biggest mistake of his life.

"CRUCIO!" He attacked Ranma, the curse rolled off the Admiral's back and Draco got scared. Ranma had grabbed Malfoy and commenced to beat the unholy hell out of him. With everyone watching, then he took Draco's wand and shoved it up his ass.

"Anyone Else Want To Use Their Wand Against Me?" He said, "you can tell the Ministry if you want. But the FWC will basically trump you." With that, Ranma went back to eat.

* * *

( **Ministry of Magic** )

Fudge was not a happy man, he knew his job was on the line and there was nothing he could do about it. The ICW had got rid of his cabinet and had warned him if he made one more mistake and he was gone. This thing with Lucius was 'strike two' he didn't even know about Draco forcing 'strike three'. One of the Slytherin parents had told him about what Ranma did not know that Fudge was in a meeting with a member of the ICW and FWC.

"Cornelius! You have to do something about Saotome!" He said, not seeing the agents.

"Oh? And what did **Admiral** Saotome do?" Said the Free Worlds Agent. He looked over and saw the agents.

"Who are you?"

"I'm from the International Confederation of Wizards." Said the ICW agent.

"And I'm from the Free Worlds Council." Said the FWC agent. The wizard paled and was arrested. "Mr. Fudge, that was 'strike three'. You are now fired, clean out your desk."

"But…" said Cornelius.

"Director Bones will take your place." Said the FWC agent.

"Have a nice day," they said and left the now former Minister in his now former office.

TBC

* * *

 **Note:** _This is the latest chapter of the story. Tell me what you think._

 _BTW: Cressi was modeled after, May Parker by Idelacio. She is Alya's daughter, so Harry's step-aunt._


End file.
